A walk
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: Something happens to Vegeta...What can Bulma do to save the dispised prince? No, it's not romance. Not a drop of it.
1. Default Chapter

Setting: before B/V get together in those 3 years.  
  
A walk  
  
Bulma sat on her bed, her back against the door, flipping through a magazine.  
  
She heard footsteps echoing in the hallway.  
  
They stopped at her door.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat.  
  
"What, oh-mighty saiyan prince?" She asked, already annoyed even at the faintest sound of his deep voice.  
  
"Bulma, can I borrow some nail polish?"  
  
The heiress to Capsule Corp. fell off the bed.  
  
Vegeta? Asked...for...nail polish?!?!  
  
She turned around, shaking. There stood the mighty prince, in a black raincoat (you know, the kind private eyes wear in old movies^^) with orbs as onyx as ever, his face showing no sign of emotion as he was asking for nail polish.  
  
"You.want..nail polish?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"But why? And why are you wearing that raincoat, it's summer!"  
  
He pulled it around him even more.  
  
"Neither one is any of your business. Would you just give me some nail polish?"  
  
Bulma continued to ignore his request as she studied him further.  
  
"Say, where did that monstrosity you call your hair go?"  
  
She saw the black on his head, and the widow's peak was there as well, but the rest was missing.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Just give me some nail polish will you?"  
  
Buruma stood up and made her way towards the saiyan. She stopped in front of him, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Alright Vegeta, fess up. What's this about?"  
  
From here, she saw a faint blush play on his cheeks, hardly noticeable, but there.  
  
He looked away.  
  
"Come on, what are you hiding?"  
  
The color danced even more on his face.  
  
She smirked.  
  
In an instant Bulma reached for the coat almost pulling it off, but the prince broke free and ran down the hallway with her on his tail. (A.N. cough, cough, cough)  
  
Vegeta's shoes came to a halt at the end of the corridor. The flame haired saiyain was trapped.  
  
"Come on, you can't hide it forever!"  
  
The teal haired genius grabbed the cloth and struggled to pry it off him.  
  
For minutes they struggled, neither one gaining the upper hand in their battle.  
  
Then suddenly, the fabric came off, flying behind Bulma and gently landing on the floor. Just like Bulma's jaw. Exept that was not so gently. And it didn't hit the floor.  
  
But the point is that Bulma was amazed at what she saw.  
  
"Somebody pinch me.." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the name of unholy hell HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!"  
  
"Tsss!!! Someone will hear you!!!"  
  
Vegeta tried to quiet her down.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but you know, last time I checked you were a guy."  
  
'His' shoulders dropped as he hung his head.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Bulma inspected the 'new' Vegeta.  
  
"Not bad though, I should watch out, you might steal Yamcha from me."  
  
"SHUT UP WO-" He grabbed for his throat as his voice suddenly turned higher.  
  
Higher and more feminine.  
  
Bulma just chuckled.  
  
"You are a 'woman' now too, PRINCESS."  
  
Yep. You heard right dear reader. Our favorite prince now turned into a princess. ^^ Suffer, Veggie, suffer.  
  
She growled.  
  
"This is not exactly my dream you know."  
  
"Welcome to my world."  
  
Vegeta looked at him, er, herself.  
  
"Sigh."  
  
"Never fear, princess, for Bulma is here! I'll get you back to your own body in a jiffy!"  
  
The blue-haired wonder said cheerful as she put her arm around the sayain and started walking with her to her lab.  
  
"Really??? But why?"  
  
"Because. It will be a mighty challenge."  
  
"Challenge?"  
  
Vegeta did not like the sound of that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% "There!" Bulma said as she finished typing and waited for the computer to compute.  
  
Another distressed sigh came from the former prince.  
  
The genius turned around in her comfy chair.  
  
"I guess we should find you a new name then."  
  
"What the hell for???? You can get me back to normal, can't you?"  
  
"Of course I can, calm down. I just thought it would be weird if you were walking around named Vegeta. Besides, you don't want Goku and the others to know you turned into a Female, know do ya?"  
  
Vegeta flinched. She had a strong point.  
  
"Fine. How about Rosicheena?"  
  
"Rosicheena? Why?"  
  
"Because, it uh, none of your business!"  
  
"Fine. It's really pretty though."  
  
Vegeta's ego swelled at the sentence. His mom's name WAS pretty.  
  
"But I don't think it suits you. How about Venneta?"  
  
"Venneta? Hmm, Venneta. Ven-neta. Veneta? Hmm."  
  
He carefully tasted the name around as if it was an expensive wine, trying to get the most out of the taste, the feel.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"I like it!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay peeps, it's late, it's Saturday, it was busy, I will be leaving back home in three days, there is a party tomorrow (please excuse any spelling mistakes) and now is the time I decide to write. Gee, you think I would be smarter, no?  
  
A walk  
  
The morning queen that so slowly climbed up to the clouds, shone through the window spreading a diamond-like tapistry on the walls. The birds, greeting the sun, were as cheerful and merry as ever.  
  
And it annoyed the HELL out of Vegeta.  
  
She grunted as she turned to escape the morning's gaze. But as she turned, she felt something where her chest should be. Bit by bit, her hand traveled up there, only to find to large breasts.  
  
"What the-oh yeah, I turned into a girl yesterday. Nevermind."  
  
She half grumbled as she pulled the cover more over herself.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Venneta leaned against the hallway.  
  
What was wrong with her? It felt as though it was burning down there!  
  
She groaned out in pain. Maybe it was just some gas. Yeah, that's it.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"I wonder where Venneta could have gotten too."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no, that sounded like Venneta!" 


	4. Chapter 4

@@@@@@  
  
Our favorite princess let out a small whimper as she looked into the toilet with horror.  
  
"Son of a Namek...what the hell is wrong with me?!?!"  
  
A loud bang came from the door, and Bulma's voice filled the bathroom.  
  
"Venneta? Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
  
Venneta glanced into the water, in it blood swirling gently.  
  
She was sure it was blood.  
  
It smelled like it, and she ought to know.  
  
Another unknown whimper left her mouth.  
  
"I must be sick..what if...what if...I'm going to die?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Venneta? VENNETA!!! OPEN THE DOOR GODDAMMIT!!!!"  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Go away!!!"  
  
Here she was dieing, and Bulma was pushing her around! The nerve!  
  
o_O  
  
The princess shook her head.  
  
"I am getting weirder and weirder by the minute! Guldo, when was I sooo emotional?"  
  
Bulma finally burst in.  
  
"What is wrong with you???"  
  
The saiyan turned to her, shaking.  
  
The blue-haired wonder raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'M SIIIIIICK!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A few birds flew away from outside, frightened by the humongous cry.  
  
The genius looked at her guest, now a fellow female.  
  
"Oh really? What makes you think that?"  
  
"That!"  
  
Venneta pointed at the toilet as if it will turn into a monster and eat them any second.  
  
Bulma looked into it.  
  
A smile spread across her face.  
  
"It's only your period."  
  
The princess looked at her as if she had two heads.  
  
"You know...monthly cleaning.."  
  
She cocked her head to the left.  
  
Bulma rubbed her tamples.  
  
"Oh Kami..you DON'T know." 


	5. Chapter 5 be careful, I might get wierd

^___________________________^ I'm so happy. I got the chapter 5 up (finally) and I'm annoying the hell out of my little brother. Ah! Life can't get any better.  
  
FOR JACOB:  
  
I totally agree with you. I once read back on my fics and fell off my chair at how much I suck at writing. But as for originality, well.^gives evil smirk^ we'll see what will turn out of the whole thing. And the author notes; they are just plain fun. ^_^ Besides, to me, it's another sort of style, where the author has a little more contact with the reader.  
  
But all in all, thanks for being so honest. I appreciate it a lot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
Curiosity was drilling out Venneta's side. What was there that he, excuse me, SHE did not know about?  
  
"Look, uh, you know that there is a thing called period, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's what you humans use at the end of a sentence."  
  
Bulma sweat dropped. True, but...  
  
"Yes, but there is another kind, when the female body is cleaning itself. Cut it?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Hey, you guys do it too? I thought we sayains were the only ones who by instinct cleaned themselves with their tails. I just don't get it how you do it since you don't have tails and your instincts are very low..."  
  
Venneta went on philosophizing about human biology (in the parts she knew) while Bulma made friends with the floor.  
  
~~~~ A little while later ~~~~  
  
"NA-AH!!! I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GOING TO PUT ON THAT DIAPER!!!"  
  
"Venneta, it's NOT a diaper, it's a pad."  
  
"I don't care, I'm not going to wear it. Period."  
  
"Ugh! You are sooo stubborn!"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Sigh. Fine then. BE that way. But you are the one who is going to;  
  
Drip all over the place,  
  
Sleep outside for the rest of the week,  
  
Not allowed in the house at all,  
  
Smell so bad you wish you were never born."  
  
The sayain narrowed her eyes at the genius.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I loathe you."  
  
Bulma grinned.  
  
"BULMAAAA!!!! Yam is at the door!!!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
The heiress ran downstairs, leaving a very annoyed princess in the bathroom.  
  
"Now, how do you put this 'thing' on?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the next dimension, on the Planet of Vegeta, a princess was laughing her guts out at her "brother", who at the moment was displayed in her mirror, struggling to get her pad on.  
  
"Oh Guldo. ^Sniff^ V you are SO much fun!"  
  
Mira sat up on her bed, still chuckling, as she took the hand mirror and gently threw a few purple sparks at it.  
  
"But what shall I do with you? After all, I have to get back at you for that little prank you pulled on me."  
  
She had turned her bastard brother into a girl, and she was going to get the most out of it. Besides, sooner or later he will figure it out that he has to come home to be turned back. And maybe he will bring the girlie too. Would be nice to have some company next to her sisters and fellow sayains.  
  
But what to do till then?  
  
"AAAAAAAH!!! WEN, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Mira rolled her onyx eyes as Nanos, her twin, came bursting in. She immediately locked the door.  
  
"Phew!  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Ah! Of course. Suffer Veggie, suffer." 


End file.
